Abstract Traumatic injury is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality. Hemorrhagic shock, resulting from uncontrolled bleeding due to trauma, is the major cause of mortality during combat and the second most common cause of death in civilian trauma centers. As a cause of traumatic death, hemorrhage is second only to severe central nervous system injury. The goal of this program is to develop a reliable, fast acting hemostatic patch technology for stabilizing traumatic injury victims that addresses many of the shortcomings of existing hemostatic patches and other hemostatic agents. The proposed technology is based on a surgical patch develop at one of RMD's sister Dynasil companies, Xcede Technology. The Xcede surgical patch provides a number of benefits when used in surgery, however several improvements are needed to make the patch suitable for treating wounds. With the appropriate research and development this technology can be adapted and applied to hemostasis and wound sealing in trauma victims. In Phase I we will improve adhesion, especially under wet conditions, by modifying the design of patch matrix and the polymer chemistry. We will also examine and modify the chemistry of the polymers to enhance biosorption. Finally we will characterize the physical and chemical properties of the patch and perform a pilot animal study, if justified by the results. This effort will be carried out in collaboration with Xcede Technologies, Cook Biotech, Inc., and the Medical Director for Trauma Research at the Mayo Clinic.